Got You Under my Skin
by Jelyel
Summary: La guerre terminée, Harry voit soudain son deuil interrompu par le retour de Sirius. Aux yeux de tous c'est un miracle inespéré. Mais pour Harry, c'est également le maintien d'un secret qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment enfouir. Et la tâche se révèle d'autant plus ardue quand un artéfact magique semble le pousser à le révéler en lui faisant vivre un vrai cauchemar ! HP/SB
1. Prologue

**Got you Under my Skin**

**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à JK sauf les scénarios tordus que j'invente haha !

**Auteur :** Jelyel

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Sirius / Harry

**Résumé :**_ La guerre est terminée. Harry voit soudain son deuil interrompu par le retour de Sirius. Aux yeux de tous c'est un miracle inespéré. Aux yeux d'Harry aussi c'est un miracle inespéré. Mais également le maintien d'un secret qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment enfouir. HP/SB _

**Note :** bon alors voilà, ma nouvelle lubie du moment dans le genre pairing trop rare, c'est le Harry/Sirius. Il y en a bien quelques-unes de géniales mais on les lit trop vite alors… Voici la mienne !

Alors oui je sais j'ai d'autres fics en cours mais celle-là est moins chronophages que les autres donc je ne crains pas de m'étaler sur un million de chapitres ^^

C'est donc mon cadeau de noël pour vous mes très chers lecteurs ! Et cette fiction je vous la dédie et tout particulièrement à Shade Dreams que j'aime de tout mon cœur (3) !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue :<strong>

Je me relevai, chancelant alors que la poussière qu'avait soulevée le sort qui avait achevé Voldemort m'entourait encore. J'observai le champ de bataille autour de moi. La destruction avait fait son nid partout dans la cour de Poudlard. J'enjambais un corps puis deux, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille habitude, évitant soigneusement de regarder les visages de peur d'en reconnaître un. Je vis les membres de l'Ordre se rassembler au loin et tenter de distinguer quelque chose à travers les flocons de poussière fine. Ils ne me voyaient pas encore, à peine une silhouette dans la brume. C'était une question de seconde et le monde me frapperait à nouveau de plein fouet.

Hermione laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'elle me reconnut. Elle se précipita sur moi et elle me parut loin, comme si jamais elle ne parviendrait jusqu'à moi. Pourtant, je la réceptionnai solidement dans mes bras dès que son corps fut à portée. J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Deux bras nous entourèrent soudain et je reconnus la présence apaisante de Ron. Il m'adressa un sourire triste par-dessus la tête d'Hermione. Celle-ci pleurait, de joie et tristesse à la fois. De joie de nous voir réunis à nouveau alors que tout semblait perdu. De tristesse parce que nous avions perdu beaucoup.

Nous restâmes une éternité juste enlacés, profitant du fait d'être en vie, d'être ensemble.

Les premiers jours furent les plus éprouvants. Epouvantable au-delà des mots. On comptabilisa les morts, on les rassembla et on les recouvrit de draps. Je n'aurai même pas été étonné d'être comptabilisé parmi ces gens que toute vie avait désertés. Je me serai volontiers caché derrière ce drap, immobile au sol jusqu'à ne plus sentir ni mon corps, ni mon âme. J'étais un peu mort avec eux et pourtant je devais vivre.

Certains corps furent brûlés à l'orée de la forêt et on célébra cérémonie mortuaire après cérémonie mortuaire. Je me sentais drainé et absolument apathique. La souffrance était telle que je ne pouvais même plus la ressentir. Je savais qu'elle était là et j'ignorai simplement le déchirement qu'elle provoquait et ce trou béant dans ma poitrine qui appelait à être rempli. Mais l'heure était au bilan et il était lourd. On m'annonça le décès de Remus et Tonks comme on aurait pu me parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Je le reçus comme telle, comme une mort en plus. Ce n'est que plusieurs jours après, quand l'anesthésie s'estompa que la douleur m'assaillit avec la force d'un coup de poing. Je pleurais longuement, recroquevillé dans mon lit alors que la paisibilité du soir m'avait soudain fait réaliser l'ampleur de ce que j'avais perdu dans cette fichue guerre. Ils me manquaient et je me mis à oublier leurs voix. Je pleurais Remus et Tonks et honorai leur mémoire du mieux que je pus en acceptant la garde de Teddy, mon filleul déjà orphelin, suivant les traces déplorables de son parrain.

Le flou allait et venait et je passais des journées entières assis à attendre qu'un miracle se produise, que quelque chose me fasse bouger. Mais rien ne venait. Je m'occupais de Teddy, aidé par Andromeda. Elle était la seule avec qui j'acceptais de discuter à cœur ouvert. Ron et Hermione étant à mille lieues de cela, faisant eux-mêmes le deuil de Fred, mort pendant la bataille.

Kingsley vint me voir trois mois plus tard et je le reçus avec une immobilité affligeante, droit comme la justice.

– Harry, me salua-t-il en entrant dans la petite pièce que j'avais dédiée à Teddy dans le manoir Black.

Il s'agissait de la seule chose qui m'avait fait m'activer réellement. J'avais voulu aménager un endroit calme et serein pour le bébé que je tenais à l'instant même dans mes bras. J'avais placé des photos de Tonks et Remus partout dans la pièce. Une intention louable pour que le petit n'oublie jamais qui ils étaient. Seulement, pour moi qui les avais perdus en connaissant les personnes formidables qu'ils avaient été, je ne pouvais supporter de voir leurs visages souriants à chaque fois que je tournai la tête. J'avais peu à peu recouvert chaque cadre d'un tissu noir, signe que la douleur du deuil était toujours forte. Meda avait compris et je savais qu'elle partageait la même peine. Je la trouvais amaigrie, fatiguée et fragile. Son regard ne brillait plus et l'âge semblait l'avoir rattrapé alors qu'elle venait de perdre son unique enfant. Je ne pouvais imaginer le poids de sa souffrance et je le soutenais à ma mesure, partageant ses silences et ses regards.

Les yeux de Kingsley se posèrent sur les cadres couverts et il fronça les sourcils. Teddy s'agitât dans mes bras et je le berçai machinalement afin qu'il ne se réveille pas, souriant à son petit visage endormi.

– Je voulais juste t'annoncer que j'ai été nommé au poste de Ministre. Tous les Aurors encore disponibles traquent les Mangemorts. Nous avons besoin que l'Ordre se reforme. Je sais que c'est tôt et que tout le monde a été éprouvé mais si nous devons empêcher qu'ils se réunissent sous une seule bannière à nouveau, nous devons les traquer et les éliminer jusqu'au dernier.

– Félicitation pour le poste, dis-je doucement en m'asseyant dans un fauteuil et l'invitant à faire de même.

Je n'ajoutais rien. Je ne pouvais qu'accepter de faire partie de la traque, la colère me maintenant alerte plus que toute autre chose au monde. Et tuer un ou deux de ces enfoirés me redonneraient peut-être un peu de vie.

– La première chose que j'ai effectuée pour mon mandat a été de faire venir les meilleurs spécialistes des artefacts magiques pour étudier le voile.

Son annonce me percuta de plein fouet. Je relevai vivement la tête.

– Pourquoi ? Demandai-je sèchement.

J'étais presque en colère qu'il ose encore me donner l'espoir de revoir Sirius. Si cela ne marchait pas...

– Ils sont déjà sur une piste sérieuse. Le voile serait un passage vers les limbes, l'entre deux monde, si tu préfères.

– Mais encore ? Dis-je, méfiant.

– Ils peuvent faire sortir Sirius de là. Ça prendra peut-être du temps mais ils pensent y parvenir.

Je fermai les yeux, contenant la bouffée de bonheur qui monta en moi.

– Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

– Comme cadeau de reconnaissance de toute la communauté sorcière pour nous avoir débarrassé du plus grand mage noir de ce siècle.

Je le remerciai profondément d'un signe de tête. Revoir Sirius. L'idée ne m'avait jamais vraiment quitté mais le seul endroit où il me semblait encore accessible était mes rêves. Ou plutôt mes cauchemars qui m'agitaient depuis sa mort. Ils n'avaient fait qu'empirer avec la fin de la guerre. J'avais perdu toute ma famille, Remus, Tonks, Fred mais la perte qui ne guérirait jamais était celle de Sirius. Parce que je ne m'étais jamais pardonné cette nuit au ministère et parce que mon attachement pour lui allait au-delà des mots. Pour la première fois, néanmoins, depuis des mois, un sourire heureux osa s'installer sur mes lèvres.

– Quand ? Demandai-je.

– Quelques mois. Avec Pettigrow vivant, nous pourrons l'innocenter dès son retour, je te le promets.

– Merci sincèrement Kingsley... Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

– Promets-moi de recommencer à vivre. Et ce cadeau, c'est le moins qu'on puisse faire pour toi. Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

Je le regardai, les yeux ronds. C'était la première fois qu'on me le demandait à moi.

– Je... Je ne sais pas. J'ai ce petit morceau de bonheur à élever dignement, dis-je doucement en regardant Teddy. J'ai à me remuer pour sortir de cette ambiance lourde. J'aviserai ensuite.

La question était censée et aurait dû permettre de lancer une lumière dans le tunnel noir où je me trouvais mais... au contraire. L'écho des ténèbres était terrible. Qui était Harry Potter quand il n'était plus l'élu ? Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question et, au fond je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Peut-être parce que je n'y avais jamais réfléchi, ayant grandi dans l'optique que je n'allais pas survivre à la guerre.

Je me relevai énergiquement et déposai Teddy dans son petit lit. J'avais toute une vie pour y penser et faire absolument tout ce que je voulais, je n'allais certainement pas me laisser abattre par le chagrin maintenant. Kingsley me salua et quitta la pièce sur une dernière parole encourageante.

Je me postai près de la fenêtre et le regardai s'en aller. Je me forçai à tordre à nouveau les lèvres dans un rictus plus proche de la grimace que du sourire. J'allais devoir réapprendre à rire, à sourire, à vivre tout simplement.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Bon ce chapitre est donc un prologue assez court ! Bien entendu vous ne trouverez pas ici une mise en couple "rapide". J'aime bien quand ça traîne et je pense que certain(e)s d'entre vous aussi :3 Alors même si c'est frustrant on va y aller petit à petit !<p>

Sirius apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre, dans celui-là disons que je pose les premières pierres, en installant un peu le contexte et tout ça ! :)

Bisous mes bichons ! A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 1

**Got you Under my Skin**

**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à JK sauf les scénarios tordus que j'invente haha !

**Auteur :** Jelyel

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Sirius / Harry

**Résumé :**_ La guerre est terminée. Harry voit soudain son deuil interrompu par le retour de Sirius. Aux yeux de tous c'est un miracle inespéré. Aux yeux d'Harry aussi c'est un miracle inespéré. Mais également le maintien d'un secret qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment enfouir. HP/SB _

**Note :**

Je remercie Yuki, Arwen Jedusor, midna-sama, astaroth671 pour leur reviews anonymes ! :) Et je remercie tous les autres à qui j'ai normalement déjà répondu !

Voici donc le chapitre 1, je vous laisse don découvrir ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Les mois passèrent lentement et je les occupais à la traque des Mangemorts restants. Les personnes autour de moi guérissaient doucement, enfouissant leur peine sous toute la joie de vivre qu'ils étaient capable d'avoir encore. Je les admirai d'être toujours capable de faire semblant. Moi je ne pouvais plus. La décrépitude de mon esprit était maintenant affichée en permanence par mon air morne porté comme une seconde peau. Mes résolutions à me sortir de la douleur oscillaient entre une détermination farouche et un abattement proche de la déprime. Mais je m'accrochais malgré tout parce que je n'étais pas assez abattu pour me foutre en l'air et infliger ça aux autres.

Nous étions resté groupés et, Arthur, Molly et Ginny ayant vu le Terrier brûler, vivaient au Square Grimmaurd avec moi. Cette dernière avait arrêté les cours et servais au chaudron baveur. Elle était cependant la plupart du temps auprès de sa famille. Et auprès de moi, selon Hermione. Bien que mes sentiments pour elle ne soient autre que fraternels.

Charlie était revenu de Roumanie pour soutenir sa famille quant à la perte de Fred. George avait repris ses activités dans la boutique, aidé par Lee Jordan. Ron et Hermione filaient le parfait amour, ponctué de disputes ridicules qui ne manquaient pas de me faire sourire. Molly et Arthur avaient les traits tirés et la mine fatiguée. Ils me semblaient plus vieux tout à coup, comme si finalement le règne de Voldemort avait été plus paisible que ces temps de deuil et de travail pour reformer une société sorcière paisible.

La vie n'était pas idéale mais au moins, nous étions ensemble et le manoir Black ne manquait plus d'ambiance. L'Ordre se reconstitua rapidement, McGonagall à sa tête. Je pris l'habitude de m'isoler assez souvent pour songer simplement à ce que je voulais. Je méditais beaucoup et restais en forme physiquement, me préparant à partir en mission pour l'Ordre à tout moment. McGonagall avait tout d'abord été réticente à me confier quoi que ce soit, estimant que j'avais assez souffert. J'avais brandi ma majorité avec aplomb. Puis, elle avait compris que c'était la seule condition pour m'empêcher de dépérir.

En effet, je perdais peu à peu espoir quant au résultat des travaux du le voile. Kingsley me tenait au courant régulièrement mais jamais je n'avais pas été autorisé à constater de moi-même l'avancée du projet, ce qui participait à le rendre irréel et lointain.

Puis, le jour arriva où un hibou débarqua dans ma chambre en pleine nuit. J'émis un grognement mécontent et tentai d'attraper le volatile d'une main. Il largua sa lettre sur moi et repartit aussitôt. Je me redressai sur un coude, enroulé dans mes draps. Je me lançais le sort de vue qu'Hermione m'avait appris et entrepris de décacheter le missive portant le sceau du ministère. Je me hâtai et la parcourus à toute vitesse. Puis je la relus. Une fois. Deux fois. Dix fois. Impossible. Juste, impossible...

Je bondis hors de mon lit et manquai de tomber lorsqu'un drap perfide retint ma cheville. Je me tortillai comme un asticot et me lançai un puissant sort de rafraîchissement. J'attirai à moi des vêtements propres et les passai, sautillant d'un pied à l'autre pour enfiler mon pantalon. Je boutonnai mon jean et serrai ma ceinture à toute vitesse. Je saisis ma veste et descendis les marches deux par deux. Je passai une main maladroite dans mes cheveux mi- longs et attrapai un lacet de cuir pour les attacher derrière ma tête. Je filai dans le couloir désert à cette heure et j'ouvris la porte d'entrée que je ne pris même pas la peine de refermer derrière moi.

Le vent frais s'engouffra dans mes vêtements et j'éclatai de rire, heureux comme je ne l'avais plus été depuis des mois, peut-être même des années. J'allais le revoir, j'allais enfin le revoir. Je transplanai, le nez planté vers les étoiles et je remerciai pour la première fois tous les Dieux que je connaissais pour ce miracle. J'atterris maladroitement dans le hall du ministère sous mon empressement.

– Harry, m'interpella rapidement Kingsley, un sourire immense aux lèvres remplaçant son habituel air docte. Suis-moi.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et je le suivis, devenant son ombre tant je le talonnai. Soudain, il se stoppa, près de la fontaine. Sa silhouette me barrait la vue et je m'écartai, pestant contre le fait qu'il se soit arrêté. Je compris pourquoi lorsque mon regard accrocha l'homme qui se tenait droit dans le hall, face à nous.

Je papillonnai distraitement, me demandant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion. Et pourtant, Sirius se tenait bien à quelques mètres de nous, inchangé. Il était exactement comme dans mon souvenir, habillé de ses guenilles qu'il prétendait cool. Son maintien altier, sa silhouette émaciée et son regard perçant imposant un silence ahuri. Il avait les mains croisées dans le dos et un sourire léger accroché aux lèvres.

– On dirait que vous avez vu un mort, plaisanta-t-il. Tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour, Harry ?

Sa voix était douce, comme dans mon souvenir. Un timbre rauque qui roulait dans la pièce, porté par un écho incroyable.

– Sirius, murmurai-je.

Puis, j'avançai à pas vifs sur lui. Il m'ouvrit ses bras et le temps se suspendit entre le moment où il le fit et celui où je m'y jetai avec force. Je le serrai comme un noyé, retrouvant le contact familier de sa peau, son odeur boisée, la chaleur qu'il dégageait et ses mains calleuses mais incroyablement douce contre ma nuque. Mon cœur s'emballa sous l'émotion et il me recula de lui pour mieux m'observer.

– Tu as pas mal changé en trois ans.

Je hochai la tête, levant les yeux au ciel pour ne pas fondre en larme comme un gamin.

– Trois ans, répétai-je, la voix brisée. Je suis tellement désolé Sirius.

– Ne le sois pas. Je sais ce que tu as fait de ces trois ans et tu as agi de la manière la plus incroyable qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. Ton père et ta mère seraient fiers de toi. _Je_ suis fier de toi.

– Je n'ai pas pu sauver tous ces gens. Je n'ai rien fait. Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour Remus... Il est mort, Sirius, dis-je en fondant en larme.

– Je sais Harry, je l'ai vu dans les limbes. Il est également extrêmement fier de toi, plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Il sera heureux là où il va, je te le promets.

Je hochai la tête, enfouissant ma tête contre son cou. J'étais toujours un peu plus petit que lui malgré les centimètres que j'avais pris. Il me dépassait toujours de presque une tête.

– Tu m'as tellement manqué, Sirius, murmurai-je contre lui.

– Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, mon filleul préféré.

Quelque chose dans l'appellation me gêna et je reculai un peu. J'avais déjà connu cela à l'époque de ma cinquième année. Je n'avais jamais su identifier avec certitude et clarté la source de cette gêne. Ou peut-être ne voulais-je simplement pas.

– Et si on rentrait ? Proposa-t-il.

Il lança un regard interrogateur à Kingsley.

– Tu es un homme libre, Sirius. Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants, prononça lentement Kingsley.

Sirius hocha la tête, satisfait et saisit ma taille. Il me cala contre lui et, avant que j'aie pu protester, il nous fit transplaner. Je m'agrippai à lui de toutes mes forces et il nous fit atterrir dans le salon du manoir. J'avais oublié qu'en tant que propriétaire il pouvait transplaner dans la maison directement. Le craquement du transplanage attira tout le monde au salon. J'entendis leurs bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Ils étaient tous en pyjama lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans le salon.

Un cri retentit et Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Sirius qui la réceptionna.

– Hermione Granger, dit-il en la serrant contre lui. Moi qui pensais qu'on ne pouvait cumuler intelligence et beauté, à l'évidence je me trompais !

Elle rougit sous le compliment et le relâcha, simplement heureuse de le revoir. Ron lui donna une accolade sincère et tous défilèrent. Molly pleurait de soulagement et Arthur avait une émotion indescriptible dans l'oeil lorsqu'il échangea une poignée de main forte avec Sirius. Pourtant, malgré le nombre de personne qui défila pour lui souhaiter un bon retour, son regard ne me lâcha pas.

Molly prépara un festin le soir-même et je n'eus pas davantage l'occasion de profiter de Sirius. Tout le monde avait occupé son après-midi à lui raconter le déroulement de la guerre depuis son départ, pensant qu'il tenait à savoir. Ils ne lui épargnèrent rien. Les morts, les vivants, les unions. Teddy qui était chez Andromeda pour quelques jours. Je fus sans doute le seul à remarquer l'ombre dans ses yeux hantés alors qu'il digérait davantage leurs paroles que le délicieux repas préparé par Molly.

– Raconte-nous comment c'était, derrière le voile ? demanda soudain Ginny.

Tout le monde se tut. Personne n'avait osé poser la question. Sirius posa ses couverts et repoussa son assiette. Il riva ses yeux dans les siens et les plissa un instant avant de pousser un profond soupir qui accompagna la manière nonchalante avec laquelle il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

– Honnêtement ? Je ne me souviens de rien, dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, un peu déçu. Pourtant, encore une fois, je ne manquai pas l'éclat vif qui traversa ses yeux. Je l'avais peu connu mais bien assez pour savoir qu'il mentait. Je le fixai sans rien dire, à l'autre bout de la table, la bouche entre-ouverte sur le mot « menteur ». Il se tourna vers moi et je mimai ce mot du bout des lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva de table.

– Molly, ne m'habitue pas à manger si bien ou prend garde que je ne te kidnappe pas pour te garder en cuisine ! Dit-il joyeusement.

Molly balaya ses compliments d'un revers de main, mais je vis ses yeux briller sous la gêne.

– Bonne soirée tout le monde, je vais rattraper trois ans de sommeil alors ne vous attendez pas à me voir refaire surface avant un moment.

Il effectua une révérence parfaite à l'intention des trois femmes présentes dans la pièce, à la manière du gentleman qu'il avait été élevé à être. Puis, il quitta la pièce d'une démarche souple. J'avais compris le message et j'attendis une quinzaine de minutes avant de quitter la table à mon tour.

– Harry, tu comptes t'entraîner ce soir ? Me demanda Ron.

– Si je ne parviens pas à dormir, oui, mais ce sera certainement trop tard pour toi, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Ron fronça les sourcils à la mention de mes insomnies.

– Je t'accompagnerai quand même, dit-il d'un air soucieux et Hermione hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle se joindrait à nous.

– A toute à l'heure, alors, lançai-je à mes deux meilleurs amis. Bonne nuit à vous tous.

Je franchis le pas de la porte à toute vitesse et filai à l'étage. Je grimpai les escaliers quatre à quatre et, bientôt, je me retrouvais devant une situation gênante. J'étais devant ma chambre. Ou plutôt celle de Sirius. Lorsque tout le monde était arrivé au Square Grimmaurd, on m'avait délibérément laissé investir la chambre de mon parrain. La porte entre-ouverte m'indiquait qu'il avait déjà été à l'intérieur. Il avait dû avoir la preuve physique de mon dérangement mental en arrivant. Je n'avais en effet pas bougé un seul des éléments de la chambre, me contentant de ranger mes vêtements dans une valise dépliable magique. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de sanctuaire ou la paix fragile de sa mémoire avait été préservée à travers le bordel qu'il avait laissé dans la pièce.

Je sursautai lorsqu'une main se posa contre le battant de la porte. Une main qui était le prolongement d'un bras aux veines apparence et définitivement masculin. La porte s'ouvrit sous la poussée qu'effectua l'arrivant. Je sentis la chaleur de Sirius dans mon dos alors qu'il posait ses deux mains sur mes épaules et me guidai à l'intérieur de la pièce. Quelques gouttes ruisselèrent sur ma nuque et je me tournai. Il avait été prendre une douche en attendant que je pointe le bout de mon nez par ici. Il avait revêtu un jean serré et un t-shirt noir. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi longs, gouttaient sur ce dernier. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer en constatant encore une fois qu'il était en vie. Je mis rapidement ça sur le compte de l'émotion de l'avoir à nouveau sous les yeux, sans prêter attention au déjà-vu que réveillait cette sensation.

– Donc... Je suis un menteur, hm ? Commença-t-il lentement en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Mon lit, en fait. Je voyais au pétillement de ses yeux qu'il profitait largement de mon malaise et qu'il avait parfaitement compris la manière étrange dont j'avais investi et conservé à la fois l'état de sa chambre. Je n'osai bouger, me sentant soudainement gauche et absolument pas à ma place.

– Tu as toujours été un menteur, ne sois pas étonné, répondis-je, en croisant mes bras sur mon torse.

– Touché, fit-il avec un rire grave. Mais jamais autant que toi. Donc, ma question : qu'est-ce ce qui ne va pas ? Et ne réponds pas « rien », je saurai si tu mens. Tu m'as évité presque toute l'après-midi et tu t'es mis à l'autre extrémité de la table pour le dîner. Je ne suis pas susceptible mais j'aimerai savoir ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête, me dit-il en plaçant ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton entre ses mains.

Sa voix douce et rassurante manqua de faire fondre mes défenses savamment installées depuis des années maintenant. Pour ne jamais rien montrer à personne de ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur de moi. Vite un mensonge qui tenait la route...

– Je... Tu as été absent pendant trois ans et c'est entièrement de ma faute. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir arraché des années en plus de ta vie alors qu'on t'en a déjà tant pris. Je... je ne peux absolument pas te regarder en face en sachant que je suis le responsable.

J'avais appris avec le temps que le mensonge par omission était le plus indétectable. Je ne mentais pas, je ne disais simplement pas toute la vérité. Sirius me sonda du regard un moment, à la recherche d'une faille. Mais j'avais fait ce qu'il m'avait demandé : je n'avais pas menti.

– L'unique responsable c'est ma folle de cousine. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Harry. Tu as été berné comme des milliers de sorciers l'ont été par Voldemort avant toi. Et je suis... touché que me savoir en danger ait pu te faire prendre ce risque...

J'ouvris la bouche pour reprendre la parole mais il me coupa, me fusillant du regard :

– Je suis touché et aussi incroyablement énervé ! reprit-il d'une voix forte où vibrait une colère sourde. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer et je refuse que tu prennes ce genre de risque pour moi. Peu importe la raison, suis-je bien clair ?

Je le regardai, les yeux écarquillés. Comment osait-il me demander cela ?

– Je ne suis qu'un dingue dans un corps qui ne reflète pas encore assez ma folie. J'ai tout perdu, Harry, sauf toi. Tu es la seule chose qui me retient encore de sombrer, alors, je t'en prie ne meurs pas avant moi.

– Sirius, comment tu peux... ?

Je voulus lui dire que je n'avais pas vécu pendant ces trois ans où il était parti loin de moi, qu'il était également le seul ancrage assez solide pour me rattacher à une vie où j'avais trop perdu également. J'avais conscience qu'il me restait des gens précieux autour de moi mais je ne me sentais réellement vivant que lorsque _lui_ était à mes côtés. S'il me laissait à nouveau... si... Je sentis une boule d'angoisse serrer ma gorge et je baissai la tête, incapable de lui dire la foule de mot qui tempêtait dans ma tête.

– Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour, sincèrement, dis-je froidement avant de tourner les talons.

Je l'entendis m'appeler mais je l'ignorai et filai à l'étage supérieur, m'enfermant d'un sort dans la chambre de Teddy. Il me considérait encore comme un gamin à protéger et cette idée me donnait la nausée. J'étais adulte, certes depuis peu, mais adulte quand même. Je prenais les risques en conscience et cela ne regardait que moi. Si je voulais crever en tentant de le garder en vie alors je mourrai sans regrets.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Bon alors... on est un peu plus dans le vif du sujet mais pas encore, une complication interviendra bien entendu ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !<p>

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite et merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review les loulous !


End file.
